1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to memory devices, and more particularly to semiconductor memory devices and memory systems including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as non-volatile memory devices, such as flash memory devices, and volatile memory devices, such as Dynamic Random Access Memory devices (DRAMs). DRAMs are inexpensive and are used for storing mass data such as system memories. As the semiconductor fabrication process for volatile memory devices, such as DRAMs, continues to improve, thereby reducing the physical size of DRAMs, the bit error rate (BER) of memory cells in the DRAMs may rapidly increase.